<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clandestine by akunhalulynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720259">Clandestine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akunhalulynn/pseuds/akunhalulynn'>akunhalulynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Crack, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Wonhui - Freeform, the parents are quite funny I love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akunhalulynn/pseuds/akunhalulynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can never control who you fall in love with.<br/>It just happens."<br/>--Kirsten Dunst</p><p>(or the one where Jun knows this is wrong, Wonwoo silently has his suspicions, Mom coos at the boys, and Dad doesn't want to interrupt the "fun")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wondrous Harmony</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clandestine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for Wondrous Harmony, music themed WonHui fest 2020;<br/>based on Secret Love Song by Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo</p><p> </p><p>p.s.: there is a little bit of "surprise" halfway through the story, but I swear it is not what you all are thinking of, that's why I didn't put it in the tag</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>💜💙</p><p>“How is it?”<br/>
Jun nervously stares at the man sitting in front of him, studying his expression as the said man chewed his breakfast.<br/>
“It’s really good, Jun. I mean it.”<br/>
Jun lets out a relieved sigh, and it makes Wonwoo smile slightly.</p><p>“Why are you still so nervous every single time I eat your cooking? You are a chef, Jun.”<br/>
“A pastry chef. That’s different.”<br/>
“And this is a soufflé pancake, one of your specialties.”<br/>
Jun sighs again. This time, a not-so-happy one. “I know, but still..”</p><p><i>I’m cooking for YOU. That’s why I’m nervous.</i><br/>
Not that Jun gonna say that out loud though.</p><p>Wonwoo puts down his utensils and holds out his hand. “Come here.”<br/>
Just like a magnet, Jun walks towards Wonwoo and stands between his legs, without hesitation.<br/>
Wonwoo looks up, wrapping his arms around Jun’s waist.<br/>
And Jun automatically circles his arms around Wonwoo’s neck.<br/>
They fit perfectly, just like pieces of puzzles.</p><p>“You are a great chef, Jun. I’m not saying it because it’s you, but because your cooking is in fact good. And you’ve been cooking for me for years. Never even once I disliked them. Please give yourself some credits, hm?”<br/>
Their eyes are trained to each other’s.<br/>
One pair seeing honesty, the other showing sincerity.</p><p>“.. Okay. Thank you, Wonwoo.”<br/>
“Don’t b-“<br/>
They are interrupted by a blaring sound from Jun’s phone.<br/>
“My alarm! I gotta go.”<br/>
Jun slips out from Wonwoo’s arms and starts collecting his stuffs.</p><p>“It’s barely half past six. Your bakery opens at 9, right? Why do you have to go so early?”<br/>
“Got a special order for an event this afternoon. Almost done but there is this one last touch I have to add to the cakes myself.”<br/>
“Wait a few minutes then, let me finish this so I can drive you there.”<br/>
Jun rolls his eyes. “Wonwoo, I’m a grown up man. I can go by myself.”<br/>
“Ju-“<br/>
“We are meeting the others this evening, right? You can pick me up later. Okay?”</p><p>Before Wonwoo could protest, Jun kisses his cheek and walks out of their apartment.<br/>
“See you later, Wonwoo!”</p><p>💜💙</p><p>“Let me guess. Jun rejected your offer to drive him to work this morning. Am I right?”<br/>
Jun’s eyes widened. “How did you know??”<br/>
Jeonghan only shrugs.<br/>
“Obviously. Who else could make THE Jeon Wonwoo actually sulk?”<br/>
“No other than you, Jun.”<br/>
Joshua smirks while sipping his drink.</p><p>“Shut up.”<br/>
Wonwoo takes some meats from the grill, then puts them on Jun’s plate.<br/>
“Eat.”<br/>
“You eat first, Wonwoo. I can-“<br/>
“I said, eat.”<br/>
Wonwoo’s tone is absolute.<br/>
Jun pouts, knowing he won’t be able to say anything back.<br/>
So he just eats while also feeding Wonwoo some.</p><p>Wonwoo and Junhui are at a barbeque restaurant near Wonwoo’s office.<br/>
Having a small reunion with some of their closest friends. If you can consider a group of 13 people ‘small’.<br/>
Most of them are from the same high school or college.<br/>
And they just added two people from work to their circle.<br/>
Those new additions being Hansol, Seungkwan’s boyfriend since earlier this year, and Minghao, Mingyu’s new friend who just transferred to his workplace a month ago.<br/>
So there they are, 13 grown up men gathering together around a long dining table.</p><p>“Seriously, sometimes I think you guys were married or something.”<br/>
“Jihoon, they are practically married.”<br/>
Jihoon rolls his eyes at Soonyoung’s words.</p><p>“Yeah, I envy you sometimes you know.” Seokmin smiles brightly at Wonwoo and Jun.<br/>
“Your fiancé is literally sitting beside you, and you still said that. Hyung, don’t you think you are being ungrateful?”<br/>
Chan is totally judging Seokmin as he stares at one of Seokmin’s hand that never left Joshua’s since they arrived.</p><p>“Aww, is our baby feeling left out? Don’t worry, we won’t leave you alone.” Jeonghan coos then proceeds to hug Chan.<br/>
“I’m not!! And I’m a grown up man already, not a baby!”<br/>
Chan is struggling between trying to get out of Jeonghan’s hug and swat away Seungcheol’s hand ruffling his hair.</p><p>The other guys joins the (officially) married couple teasing Chan, while Minghao keeps his eyes on Wonwoo and Jun.<br/>
This is his third time having dinner with the other 12, enough to make Minghao realized something.<br/>
Both Wonwoo and Jun never commented on anything their friends say about them and only responded with smiles.<br/>
And Minghao is curious.</p><p>“Mingyu.”<br/>
Mingyu looks away from the fuss. “Yes?”<br/>
“Umm, I’m just curious about something. But feel free not to answer if it isn’t something that I’m supposed to know about.”<br/>
Mingyu can’t help but blinks his eyes a few times. “Okay..?”</p><p>“Wonwoo and Jun. Why aren’t they married yet?”<br/>
“.. What?”<br/>
“I mean we all can see they’re destined for each other. That’s why I’m asking..”<br/>
Minghao is quite sure that it’s not a sensitive topic for any of them.<br/>
Because they all just joke around about it freely and no one seems to be mad or uncomfortable. Including the said “couple”.</p><p>“Well, maybe they are indeed destined for each other but.. not in that way.”<br/>
Mingyu shrugs, but he is still frowning.<br/>
As if he can’t believe Minghao actually asked him that question.</p><p>“Why? They’re dating, right?”<br/>
Mingyu widens his eyes.<br/>
“Wha- no! Obviously not!”<br/>
It is Minghao’s turn to get confused.<br/>
“‘Obviously’? What do you mean?”<br/>
“They can’t date each other, it would be an incest!”</p><p>There is a short silence before Minghao finally understands.<br/>
“They are brothers. Twin brothers.”</p><p>💜💙</p><p>Jun steps out of the bathroom, finding Wonwoo in the living room with a laptop on his lap.<br/>
“Work?”<br/>
Wonwoo only responds with a hum.<br/>
His eyes don’t leave the screen, concentrating on numbers and some blueprints.<br/>
“Can’t it wait until tomorrow? It’s almost midnight. You need some sleep.”<br/>
When Jun didn’t get any respond from Wonwoo, he pouts then sits down on the other side of the sofa.</p><p>Jun fiddles with his phone. Opening their group chat.<br/>
As expected, even at this late hour after just meeting each other few hours ago, they are still as loud as ever.<br/>
Jun giggles as he scrolls down the chats and types some responds.<br/>
“Today was so fun. We seriously need to meet up with the boys more often.”</p><p>“Aren’t I enough to entertain you every single day?”<br/>
Jun turns his head to his brother.<br/>
Wonwoo is still so focused on his laptop. He didn’t even look at Jun when he said those words.<br/>
“Not so sure about that. We all know that you are no fun. Especially when you are working. And sulking.”<br/>
Jun starts teasing, and it is working.<br/>
Wonwoo stops typing and finally looks at Jun.</p><p>“I never sulked. When did I?”<br/>
“Then what was that face you put on when we were at the restaurant earlier, hm?”<br/>
Wonwoo’s expression is flat.<br/>
“The day at work wasn’t that nice.”<br/>
“So you admit you were indeed sulking? And that you are no fun?”<br/>
Jun smirks. Holding back a laugh, to be precise.<br/>
Teasing his brother is always fun.</p><p>“Well, like I said. I never sulked.”<br/>
Wonwoo closes his laptop and takes off his glasses, putting them on the table.<br/>
He turns to Jun and slowly moves closer.<br/>
“And do you really think I am no fun, kitten?”</p><p>Jun widens his eyes as Wonwoo got even closer.<br/>
“Come on, answer me. Do you?”<br/>
His heart races, and his cheek feels warm.<br/>
“Y-yes. You are no fun, Jeon Wonwoo.”</p><p>Jun‘s back encounters the sofa’s arm, and he can’t move back further.<br/>
Wonwoo puts both his hands beside Jun’s body, trapping him between his arms.<br/>
This time, Wonwoo is the one wearing a smirk on his face.<br/>
Wonwoo leans closer, their faces drawing near.<br/>
Then he stops just beside Jun’s ear, whispering.</p><p>“Let’s see if I’m still no fun after this, shall we?”<br/>
“W-what?”</p><p>Before Jun could do anything, Wonwoo lifts his hands and starts tickling Jun.<br/>
“Ha! Wai- no! Ahahaha! W- Wonwoo—!”<br/>
Jun tries to fight back, flailing around.<br/>
Wonwoo chuckles, but keeps moving his fingers on Jun’s torso and waist.<br/>
“Am I still no fun? Hm?”<br/>
“Y-yes you-! No fun! Hahaha! Wonw- stop!”</p><p>Wonwoo finally stops, putting his hands back on the sofa’s arm.<br/>
Jun relaxes a bit, thinking he already gives up.<br/>
“You better keep those hands away, mister. You’re really no fun. Even worse now.”<br/>
Jun pouts and puts his arms in front of him like a shield.</p><p>“Ok. My hands aren’t going anywhere.”<br/>
What Jun doesn’t expect is the reappearance of that smug smirk.<br/>
Wonwoo leans back in and this time, he runs his nose over Jun’s neck. Using another method to tickle Jun.<br/>
Jun is a really ticklish person, and his most sensitive spot is on his neck.<br/>
And Wonwoo obviously knows that.</p><p>Jun shuts his eyes closed.<br/>
He puts his hands on Wonwoo’s chest, trying to push him away.<br/>
But it feels like he is losing his power when Wonwoo blows a hot air on his skin.<br/>
“W-wonwoo..”<br/>
Jun squirms, and he can hear Wonwoo chuckling beside his ear.<br/>
“Still ticklish as ever, huh?”</p><p>Wonwoo backs away and pats Jun’s head softly, before he stands up and walks to the bathroom.<br/>
“I’m gonna go shower.”</p><p>💜💙</p><p>Jun lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling.<br/>
Mind still replaying what happened earlier between him and Wonwoo.<br/>
How his face heated.<br/>
How his heart raced.<br/>
The butterflies in his stomach.<br/>
Wonwoo’s breath on his skin.</p><p>As far as he can remember, Jun started feeling it years ago, shen they were still in high school.<br/>
How? He can’t even remember.<br/>
It just.. happened.</p><p>It got worse 5 years ago. When they moved out of their parents’ house and started living together.<br/>
Unlike Wonwoo who went to university to get his degree, Jun took some cooking courses and finally became a certified pastry chef.<br/>
The twins weren’t attached to each other that much before.<br/>
But since then, people can tell they are inseparable.</p><p>Wonwoo became really protective somehow.<br/>
The skinships got more frequent. Even with the hugs, cuddles, then kisses on the cheek.<br/>
Yes, there might be some siblings out there who are also fine doing those kind of skinships.<br/>
Even their friends are so used to their antics.<br/>
And Wonwoo doesn’t mind.<br/>
Jun himself doesn’t mind.</p><p>Of course Jun likes Wonwoo.<br/>
He is one of the most important person in Jun’s life.<br/>
But this feeling is something else completely different.<br/>
And there are times when he wants to question their ‘relationship’.<br/>
Like when that ‘incident’ happened 2 years ago.</p><p>Soonyoung threw a Halloween party with all the costume play, decorations, and everything set.<br/>
Of course the twins attended together.</p><p>Few hours into the party, somehow they ended standing in the corner of Soonyoung’s living room. A huge bookshelf hiding them from the others.<br/>
Right there and then, Wonwoo devoured Jun’s lips like there was no tomorrow.<br/>
Jun wanted to blame the alcohol, but he knows their alcohol tolerances are average.<br/>
And Wonwoo didn’t drink much that night because he had to drive them home.</p><p>They made out for God knows how long.<br/>
They only stopped when they ran out of breath, and Soonyoung gathered all of them for some mini games.<br/>
Jun was sure he was blushing hard.<br/>
Heart erratic. Mind trying to find a logical reasoning for what they just did.<br/>
But when Wonwoo smiled and took his hand, he almost forgot how they are tied by blood.</p><p>The very next day, everything went back to normal as it usually was.<br/>
None of them talked about that make out session.<br/>
And they continued living their life.</p><p>They only kissed (on the lips) again few months ago. Because of a stupid dare proposed by Jeonghan and Jisoo.<br/>
And it was nothing compared to what happened that particular Halloween.</p><p>Jun knows this is wrong. Really wrong.<br/>
They are siblings.<br/>
He shouldn’t feel like this towards Wonwoo.<br/>
He shouldn’t scream his brother’s name when he was alone sometimes, with his own hand under his pants, imagining things Wonwoo could do to his body.<br/>
But he can’t help it.</p><p>Jun is in love with Wonwoo.</p><p>He already fell so deep he couldn’t climb back up.<br/>
And he is scared.<br/>
What if he can’t get rid of this forbidden feeling?<br/>
How would their parents react?<br/>
What would their friends say?</p><p>But most importantly, what if Wonwoo finds out about it, and it turns out that he doesn’t see him that way?<br/>
Would he be mad? Scared?<br/>
Disgusted?</p><p>The thought makes his eyes sting.<br/>
He shuts his eyes and pulls the blanket over his head.<br/>
And lets sleep consumes him.</p><p>💜💙</p><p>It’s Friday afternoon and the twins are at home.<br/>
Wonwoo took two days-off since their parents are going to visit them tonight.<br/>
Jun’s bakery is also closed until Sunday.<br/>
They already cleaned their apartment this morning and just finished lunch.</p><p>They’re currently playing a new video game in the living room. Sitting close to each other.<br/>
And Jun is winning. For the 4th time already.<br/>
“I win! Again!”<br/>
Wonwoo only chuckles watching Jun being excited like a little child.<br/>
“Yes, yes. Let’s play again. I want to win.”</p><p>Jun eyes Wonwoo suspiciously.<br/>
“Wait. Don’t tell me.. You’ve gone easy on me this whole time..”<br/>
Wonwoo shrugs, but his smile remains.<br/>
“You did!”<br/>
Jun grabs a cushion from the sofa and hits Wonwoo.<br/>
“I didn’t say anything!”<br/>
“You definitely did go easy on me!”<br/>
Wonwoo laughs then pats Jun’s head.</p><p>“Ok then we’ll play one more round. But the winner gets a reward. How does it sound?”<br/>
“What reward?”<br/>
“Whatever the winner wants.”<br/>
Jun thinks of something shortly, then smiles.<br/>
“Challenge accepted!”</p><p>Of course, Wonwoo wins.<br/>
And Jun starts to protest. “See? See?! It’s unfair!”<br/>
“I still win, kitten.”<br/>
Wonwoo pulls out that his ‘innocent’ face and Jun doesn’t know for sure if he likes or hates it.<br/>
Jun pouts, folding his arms in front of his chest.<br/>
“Fine. What do you want?”<br/>
Wonwoo fully turns his body facing Jun.</p><p>“Close your eyes.”<br/>
“.. What?”<br/>
“Close your eyes, Junnie.”<br/>
Jun is confused, but he does it anyway.</p><p>At first, there’s nothing.<br/>
Then he feels Wonwoo shift closer. “Just close your eyes.”<br/>
And suddenly, a pair of lips touch his forehead.<br/>
Then both his eyes. Down to his nose and his cheeks.<br/>
There is a pause before a longer kiss lands on the corner of Jun’s lips.<br/>
And Jun can feel Wonwoo’s lips trembling slightly.</p><p>After a while, Wonwoo pulls away.<br/>
Jun slowly opens his eyes.<br/>
Wonwoo is still there, right in front him. Watching him with a worried face.<br/>
As if he just did something really bad.</p><p>But for Jun, it wasn’t bad at all.<br/>
So he gives in and let lust leads him.<br/>
Jun reaches out and Wonwoo’s t-shirt. “Why did you stop?”<br/>
Wonwoo’s eyes widened.<br/>
Jun pulls him closer, looking up through his lashes.<br/>
“Don’t stop..”</p><p>“Fuck..”<br/>
Wonwoo reaches Jun’s nape, pulling him in.<br/>
Their lips find each other in no time.<br/>
It feels like that Halloween night all over again.<br/>
How Jun missed this. Them being attached to each other impossibly close, intimately. In secret.<br/>
No eyes to judge them.</p><p>Wonwoo licks Jun’s lower lip, and Jun willingly opens his mouth. Allowing Wonwoo to explore.<br/>
Jun’s arms circle Wonwoo’s neck, and he can feel himself being lifted.<br/>
He lands on Wonwoo’s lap.</p><p>The music from the game still comes out of the speaker but it doesn’t bother them.<br/>
What they actually can hear is the wet sound of their tongues.<br/>
Wonwoo’s hand starts to roam Jun’s thigh, squeezing softly.<br/>
The other goes under his clothes, caressing his skin. Then goes up, and up, to his chest and upper back.</p><p>Wonwoo is about to attack Jun’s neck.<br/>
Jun almost rut himself against Wonwoo.<br/>
Then a familiar voice interrupts their activities.<br/>
“Boys?”<br/>
The twins immediately turn to the source of the voice.<br/>
And Jun just really wants all of this to be a nightmare.</p><p>Standing few meters from the sofa are their parents.<br/>
Their father is visibly surprised.<br/>
Their mother covers her mouth with her hand.<br/>
How they managed not to get a heart attack, Jun doesn’t know.</p><p>Jun tries to detach himself from Wonwoo. But his twin brother doesn’t let him.<br/>
“M-mom, Dad. This is.. This isn’t what you ar— Wonwoo, let me go.”<br/>
“Relax, kitten.”<br/>
“Wha— Relax?? What are y—“</p><p>“My boys are grown up already.”<br/>
Jun turns his head back to his mother as she coos at her sons.<br/>
“W-what?”<br/>
“See, darling? I told you we should’ve called them first. Now we interrupted them having fun.”<br/>
Their father says as he puts down his travel bag.</p><p>“It’s okay, Dad. Didn’t you both say you’re gonna arrive tonight?”<br/>
“No, baby. We wanted to surprise you both, so we lied.”<br/>
Wonwoo hums.<br/>
While Jun is really, really confused he doesn’t even realize Wonwoo has fixed his disheveled hair and clothes.</p><p>Wonwoo chuckles seeing Jun’s expression.<br/>
“Mom, Dad. I think you have some explanations to do first.”</p><p>💜💙</p><p>Jun stands in their balcony.<br/>
Staring at the night sky.<br/>
It’s almost 11.<br/>
Their parents went back to their hotel an hour ago after they had dinner together.<br/>
<i>“We didn’t visit you both to sleep in one of your rooms, boys. We’ll visit you again tomorrow, okay?”</i><br/>
That was what their mom said earlier.<br/>
But Jun knows it was just an excuse to give him and Wonwoo some times together.<br/>
Only two of them. Especially after the revelation earlier.</p><p>
  <i>“Jun baby..<br/>
You are not our son.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“When you were 3, you and your biological parents were involved in a ferry accident.<br/>
Lots of people went missing. Including your parents..</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Your father and I were volunteering together with our friends and relatives. That was when we found you.<br/>
When you woke up, you only could remember your name: Jun.<br/>
You didn’t have anything on you that would identify your full name, your parents, your family. Nothing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“So we took you in. At least until we could find your family.<br/>
But we didn’t succeed.<br/>
In the end, I’ve gone attached to you. And Wonwoo doesn’t have siblings.<br/>
That was when we decided to adopt you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“We thought that you would remember anyway as you grow up.<br/>
But seeing your reaction earlier..<br/>
I’m sorry for not paying attention, baby.<br/>
I just want to tell you that even now that you know the truth, we’re still your parents.<br/>
We’re not going to treat you differently, and we don’t want you to either.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“One more thing.<br/>
Even though we’re your parents, you and Wonwoo are not twins.<br/>
He is not your brother.<br/>
Both of you aren’t tied by blood.<br/>
So if you want to be with him, you have all our blessings.<br/>
We believe that you’ll take a good care of him.”</i>
</p><p>A hand pats Jun’s head softly.<br/>
“You’re gonna catch a cold.”<br/>
But Wonwoo doesn’t pull him into the apartment.<br/>
He just stays there, beside him.<br/>
“Are you okay?”</p><p>Jun smiles, eyes still on the sky.<br/>
“Yeah, surprisingly.<br/>
I mean, I thought I would be sad knowing my biological parents‘ fate. But I’m not sad.<br/>
Maybe because I don’t remember them.<br/>
And actually, there’s something I’m more curious about.”<br/>
Jun turns to Wonwoo.<br/>
“Why didn’t I remember.. us? I mean the fact that we’re not siblings.”</p><p>Wonwoo stares at the horizon, so far from where they’re standing.<br/>
“I read somewhere that there are times when people really, really want to get rid of a memory that they unconsciously erase it themselves.<br/>
Maybe that was what happened to you.<br/>
You were alone back then. You didn’t know anyone. Didn’t remember your family.<br/>
So when Mom and Dad took you in, you just.. “rewrote” your memory, I guess?”</p><p>“You knew that I didn’t remember?”<br/>
“I had my suspicions. The Halloween party 2 years ago kinda confirmed it.”<br/>
Jun widens his eyes.<br/>
“So it wasn’t.. because you were tipsy?”<br/>
“I certainly remember I drove us both home safely after that. So no, I wasn’t.”<br/>
“So you actually.. likes me?”</p><p>Wonwoo looks back at Jun and chuckles.<br/>
“Is what we did this afternoon not enough to convince you?”<br/>
A shade of pink appears on Jun’s face.<br/>
Wonwoo reaches out and caresses his cheek.</p><p>“I love you, Junnie.<br/>
I’ve always been.”</p><p>Jun is sure he’s smiling, until something wet his face.<br/>
He wipes his face and finds out that he is in fact, crying.<br/>
Wonwoo looks at him worryingly.<br/>
“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Jun shakes his head and buries his face in Wonwoo’s chest.<br/>
“Nothing. It’s just.. These are tears of relieve. I’m okay.”<br/>
Wonwoo’s still frowning, but he just pulls Jun closer. Hug him tightly in his embrace.</p><p>After a while, Jun lifts his head and cups Wonwoo’s face.<br/>
“I love you too, Wonwoo.<br/>
I’ve always been.”</p><p>Jun brings their faces closer.<br/>
Papering Wonwoo’s lips with kisses.<br/>
When Jun leans in for another kiss, Wonwoo catches him off guard.<br/>
Wonwoo captures his lips, softly biting them.<br/>
They continue their ‘fight’ until they pulls away to catch a breath.</p><p>“Wonwoo.”<br/>
Wonwoo’s hands travel down to Jun’s waist.<br/>
“Yes, kitten?”<br/>
Just like earlier this afternoon, Jun brings his arms around Wonwoo’s neck. Clings at him as if his life depends on it.<br/>
“Inside..”<br/>
“Does it mean you wanna go inside? Or you want me inside you?”<br/>
“Both.”<br/>
Wonwoo chuckles and lifts Jun’s body.<br/>
“Gladly.”</p><p>Jun can’t walk the next day.<br/>
And Wonwoo earns some scolding from their mother.</p><p>💜💙</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, everyone!<br/>Hope you all are safe and healthy.<br/>This fic was not proofread, so please excuse my mistakes ^^;</p><p>Also in case anyone is curious, Wonwoo's parents named Jun 전준이 in this story.</p><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Have a wondrous day! 💜💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>